bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode of VeggieTales, and the second Larry-Boy episode. Plot The episode begins immediately with Percy Pea and Li'l Pea leaving the movie theater. As they pause to think about what had happened the last time they were there, they are cornered by a Milk-Money Bandit who asks them for a nickel. Percy refuses, but the Bandit then demands the money he is carrying for milk money. As the crook escapes to the rooftops with his loot, he is cornered by Larry-Boy, who shakes the stolen money off of the scallion and throws him into Officer Scooter's patrol car. Following this, Larry-Boy is busy reviewing his capture technique with Alfred when he accidentally knocks an unfinished plant off the ledge. It gets caught on some electrical telephone wires on the way down, where a nearby woman is busy gossiping on the phone on the 2nd floor of the apartment building, and then falls into the sewers where the strange combination of electricity and gossip brings the plant to life. The next morning, Alfred is speaking at Veggie Valley Elementary. As his story comes to a close, he tells the teacher that he needs to go home and "recharge his batteries." Not quite understanding the figure of speech, students Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot come to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they are walking home, they run into a small talking weed who overhears the two children and talks them into sharing their secret with her. Similar weeds then begin to appear throughout Bumblyburg, spreading the rumor and twisting the faulty assumptions of the citizens into fear of Alfred. At Larry Manor, Larry and Alfred are tending to the garden when Alfred heads inside to answer the phone. Another Rumor Weed appears and tries to spread the word about Alfred, but Larry doesn't let it get a word in edgewise. Alfred then calls Larry in to answer the phone: Mayor Blueberry informs him that strange weeds are growing all over the city and saying strange things about Alfred. Suiting up as Larry-Boy, the hero drives into action. Larry-Boy manages to find a Rumor Weed and attempts to prune it, but weed-whackers and shears have no effect. Alfred then tells him to scan the weed by putting his plunger-ear by it, which only serves to get Larry-Boy thrown away by the seemingly-tiny weed's strength. Back at the Larry-Cave, Alfred reports his findings and reveals that all the weeds are connected through a vast root system leading to a giant "Mother Weed" deep underground. Realizing that these Weeds are strong enough to knock down abandoned homes and buildings, Larry-Boy and Alfred decide that they need to attack it at the root. Fortunately, Alfred has modified the Larry-Mobile with a new boring machine feature, allowing Larry-Boy to drill through the ground into the sewers. Upon arriving in the sewer, however, Larry-Boy and Alfred lose radio contact, and the faithful butler is forced to run for help himself. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy meets the Mother Weed and (after a failed attempt to use a weed-killer weapon) is quickly overpowered by its strength. As Alfred arrives at City Hall, he is astonished to find that the usually-kind citizens are afraid of him, saying that he's a killer robot with laser eyes. Though the butler tries to convince them that he's not a robot, he is unable to stop the rumor. Suddenly, the Mother Weed breaks free out from underground and grabs Alfred, but the citizens think the "killer robot" is going to be destroyed and refuse to help. Dad Asparagus then arrives on the scene and asks what is going on. While the citizens explain that the weeds told them about Alfred, the Mother Weed admits that she didn't make up the story and that she credits two "very reliable sources". Faced with the truth that they started the rumor, Junior and Laura confess, and Dad explains to them that "even if it's true, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He want us to spread nice words". When Dad's positive words about Alfred cause flowers to grow on the Mother Weed, Junior and Laura decide that the best way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They are able to convince the citizens of Bumblyburg that Alfred is not a robot at all, but a very nice man. As the word spreads, the Mother Weed continues sprouting flowers until she herself transforms into a giant flower, thus saving Alfred. As everybody celebrates, a beat-up Larry-Boy comes crawling out of the sewers and asks Alfred if he's a robot, which everybody promptly shushes him on. Fun Facts Trivia *This was the last episode to be rendered entirely in Softimage. *The beginning scene was originally intended to be part of the previous Larry-Boy episode, but was cut due to time. *This video is shown in the 2015 action thriller film 'Agent 47'. *The first and only episode to feature a pumpkin. After this episode, Big Idea stated that if they ever do crowd scenes that they will all be peas and carrots. *When Larry is talking to the mayor of Bumblyburg on his phone, you'll notice there is no chord but an antennae. The reason for the antennae is because animating chords are very hard to animate. Goofs * Two major animation goofs were during after the Mother Weed merges from the sewers. One is that she's missing her lipstick, and the second is that there's a black hole behind her head. This is noticeable once get grabs Alfred. Inside References *The milk money bandit is a reference to the bandits from Flibber-o-Loo where they steal Larry's milk money. Which makes sense 'cause Scallion 3 played one of those bandits. A few mentions from the previous Larry-Boy episode: *Percy and his brother remembering what happened before when they left the movies. *Scooter saying it's another space alien, and him listening to I Can Be Your Friend in the car. Real-World References *The weed's smile after her creation is somewhat similar to Jim Carrey's smile from "The Mask". *Dad Carrot's line about Alfred having teenagers inside him that know karate is a reference to the Power Rangers series. Fast Forward *The phrase "Sweet, sweet pentunia" would later be used for a later character. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes